


I’m Cuddled Up To You And I Know Everything Will Be Alright

by RemyTheFancyRat



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheFancyRat/pseuds/RemyTheFancyRat
Summary: Ponyboy thinks about the day and how it feels holding Dally.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 27





	I’m Cuddled Up To You And I Know Everything Will Be Alright

Tonight, sleeping next to Dal felt a lot more intimate. A lot more special. He was exhausted, and didn’t wake up once. There was no tossing or turning, he just slept. It wasn’t peaceful, or sweet, but he slept like a rock. His eyes brows were still strewn with worry and his mouth quirked downwards, the events of today not forgotten. His cheeks remember the tear lines that were there not too long ago, and his eyes remained puffy to serve as a reminder. 

I had no clue what happened, or why it did. All this stuff is still so new and it’s all thrown at me so quick. But I know Dally was scared. And Dally, my Dally, never gets scared. He’s so careless and fun and to see him real scared like that didn’t sit right. I hoped my words comforted him.

So his legs hugged mine and his arms hugged my waist. His head buried into my shirt and his soft breathing serving as my lullaby for the night. He was tense and holding on tight, and neither of us knew what to expect. We should be scared, terrified. Confused and anxious. But instead we’re cuddled up in bed, in a blanket fort, and it’s more intimate than I’ve ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> 4th work.


End file.
